Josh Sullivan
|Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 18|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Male|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Junior (11th)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Neutral|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 5'9|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Average: 163 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Hockey *Soccer|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = N/A|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 895|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Louis *Adam *Felix *Alejandro *Jason *Elijah|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = N/A|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = : *Nina Emerson *Sadie Jennings *Alyssa Starr |Row 15 title = Body Count|Row 15 info = 2: *Sadie *Nina|Row 16 title = Voice Actor|Row 16 info = Unknown|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Ice Hockey *Soccer |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Nationality|Row 19 info = Irish and Greek|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = N/A}} Josh Sullivan is a character created by Darkest Shadow. He plays ice hockey for Autumn Springs High School. General Info Joshua Steven Sullivan is an eighteen-year-old boy from Autumn Springs, Connecticut. He is a talented ice hockey player, who has been playing the sport since he was 10, and he is ranked one of the best in his area. He has scored over 200 goals in high school, with it only being his third year playing. He also plays club soccer in the spring. Personality Josh is a very humorous person. He is seen as one of the funniest people around, and generally likes to joke around with people. There's never a dull moment with him, and always has some kind of story to tell to lighten the mood around. Like Louis, Josh is a very laid-back and relaxed figure. No worries and completely unfazed by everything, he doesn't have a care in the world. He usually goes along with whatever gets thrown at him. When he has nothing to do, he would normally just take a nap. When it comes to sports, however, Josh is one to take action. Very competitive and cocky, he isn't afraid to show off his skill and come out on top. He lets nobody get in his way. Physical Description Josh stands at an average 5 feet and 9 inches tall, weighing 163 pounds. He has a fairly white skintone, with short curly blonde hair. His eyes are a light brown, and he normally dresses with sweatshirts. Relationships Nina Nina is Josh's girlfriend. He crushed on her even when he was dating his ex. The two started to talk during their junior year, when Nina started to return his feelings, and they eventually started to date. The two love each other very much. Sadie Josh and Sadie loved each other very much. Josh thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and treasured her. They used to always spend time together and go over each other's houses on the weekends to have sex. However, after the New Years Eve party, Josh dumped her and broke her heart the morning after. Still to this day their relationship hasn't progressed much. She wants to apologize, but she hates his new girlfriend. Louis Louis and Josh have been best friends since middle school. The two started playing ice hockey around the same time, and they usually hang out after practices. Though Louis isn't nearly as good as Josh, they are still considered the best on the high school team. Louis is even the one who convinced him to try soccer for his club team. Category:ABranch Category:Male Category:Humans